timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
The Barney & Friends episodes that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. The first, second, third, fourth and fifth generations are added from each season or episode. Episodes aired on Time Warner Cable Kids: First Generation (Seasons 1-3) #The Queen of Make-Believe #Four Seasons Day #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #My Family's Just Right for Me #Caring Means Sharing #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Down on Barney's Farm #Alphabet Soup! #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #I Just Love Bugs #Hi, Neighbor! #A-Camping We Will Go! #Be a Friend #Practice Makes Music #A World of Music #A Spalsh Party, Please #When I Grow Up... #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #Shawn and the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Twice is Nice! #Anyway You Slice It #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Our Furry Feathered and Fishy Friends #Classical Cleanup #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #Camera Safari #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! Second Generation (Seasons 4-6) #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Tree-Menous Trees #Let's Eat #Good, Clean Fun! #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #E-I-E-I-O #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #Barney's Band #The One and Only You #Colors All Around #Try It, You'll Like It #Seven Days a Week #Howdy, Friends! #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in the Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #A "Little" Mother Goose #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Third Generation (Seasons 7-9) #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #My Family and Me #Spring into Fun! #It's a Happy Day! #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House #A Fountain of Fun! #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #Here Kitty, Kitty! #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #It's Hot! It's Cold! #Play Piano with Me! #Day and Night #A Perfectly Purple Day #A Picture of Friendship #A Little Big Day #A World of Friends #Squares, Squares Everywhere #Who's Your Neighbor? #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #It's Showtime! #At Home in the Park #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #All About Me #My Baby Brother #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again! #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Fourth Generation (Seasons 10-11) #Welcome, Cousin Rff and Special Skills #Airplanes and Boats #Butterflies and Bugs #Shapes and Colors #Seeing and Hearing #Glad to Be Me and Arts #Movement and BJ's Snack Attack #Pets and Vets #Counting and Letters #Caring and Rhythm #Winter and Summer #Playing Games and Fun with Reading #Days of the Week and Sharing #Mother Goose and Fairy Tales #Rabbits and Ducks and Fish #Dancing and Singing #Making Mistakes and Seperation #Things I Can Do and Differances #China and Kenya #Pistachio and Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words and Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop and The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood and The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun and The Nature of Things #The New Kid and Grandpa's Visit #The Big Garden and Listen! #Lost and Found and Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney and Get Happy! #Big as Barney and No, No, No! #For the Fun of It and Starlight, Star Bright #The Emperor's Contest and Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? and Sweet Treats #Best in Show and The Chase #Dream Big and That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey and The Awful Tooth #The Blame Game and What's Your Name? #The Magic Caboose and BJ the Great #Gift of the Dinos and A Visit to Santa #Riff's Musical Zoo and The Princess and the Frog Fifth Generation (Seasons 12-13) #Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure #Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure #To Catch a Theif - A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickes - A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest